In Spite of Blood
by Hollie and Jade
Summary: Dumbledore is desperate in the night of Voldemort's fall. He does not have who to left the son of the Potters with. But.. why not? Severus Snape in care of the Boy Who Lived?


**"In Spite of Blood"  
  
  
Disclaimer:** Am I JK Rowling? And why anybody told me before?!! I want my money!!  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter One**  
**The Boy Who Lived**  
  
  
  
  


An old man with a long and silvered beard, was walking by a dark and gloomy street of Silent Hill late in the night.  
He stopped at the end of the street in front of the ruined bench of the house number nine. Staring longingly at the house for a moment, he passed through the bench, walking towards the door. He took the serpent shaped doorknocker, and knocked it twice. Seconds later, he could heard footsteps coming to the door. It opened, and he saw a young man, of sallow skin, hooked nose and black hair. The young stared at him with surprise and acknowledgment on his face.

"Dumbledore," He mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"Severus," replied Dumbledore, "I hope I didn't came in a bad time" – said raising an eyebrow.  


Severus, who knew what he was talking about answered:

  
"Don't worry. My father is not at home. Please, come in".  


He stepped a side to let the other get inside. After closing the door behind him, Severus guided him through a gloomy hallway to a small living room, illuminated only by the light from a humble fireplace.   


"Please, take a seat." Severus offered, pointing one of the two armchairs in front of the fireplace. Dumbledore sat down in the uncomfortable armchair. Severus sat down next to him. His seat wasn't very much more comfortable.  


"Well, Severus. I suppose you are already informed of the most recent events." Dumbledore begun the conversation.  


"Yes. I am. I was wondering if all those rumors about the Potters are true." He said with his usual cold voice.  


"They are, Severus." Replied Dumbledore.  


Severus seemed not to know which one of all the questions he had ask first.   


"But how could.. just a child..."  


"I wouldn't know how to answer that. Not even if I wanted to." Dumbledore interrupted him, "You'll see..., you were wondering, what am I doing here, weren't you?"  


"I cannot deny that I find your visit a little unexpected, Sir."  


Although the years they have knowing each other, Albus Dumbledore had never been at his house. That's why the young Severus Snape had suspected right away when he answered the door, that the news Dumbledore had weren't the usual ones.  
Though his indifferent and smoothly look, deep inside he could felt that something wasn't right, so he started training to be ready to whatever Dumbledore was going to tell him.  
However, he would've never guessed what Dumbledore would say minutes later.

"I have to ask you a favor, Severus. That's the reason I'm here." Then he took from the pocket of his robes, a little bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. "Beans, Severus?"

"Er, no thank you, sir. Back to our conversation I think I probed to you, quite a few times that you can count with me to do anything you need me to." Said the young man, as if he were talking about something more than obvious.  


"I know, Severus, I know. However you can't imagine how hard it is to me, ask you to do such a _duty_, considering the sacrifice that will be to you have this made."  


Severus Snape was getting upset. He did not like people telling him something more than once. So he sharply answered:  


"Sir, I don't remember myself disappointing you with the things you request me to do. Why do you think I would fail this time?"   


Dumbledore sighted and finally said:   
"Very well, Severus, I need you to take care of James and Lily Potter's child."  


Severus Snape's first thought was that he didn't hear well, so he kept quiet waiting for Dumbledore, to explain himself. Seeing that the old wizard didn't move and that he was staring at him as he was waiting an answer, he just said a little confused  


"I beg your pardon?"  


"What you heard, Severus." Said gently Dumbledore, with a sympathetic expression on his face.

  
Severus Snape started shaking his head fervently. Finally, he seemed to be recovered form the bewilderment because he spoke: 

  
"I'm sorry, Sr. I'm afraid I cannot help you this time. I thought you'd want me to do something according to my," he cleared his throat and then added, "_Abilities…"  
_

"There's nothing you can for me, but this at the moment." Said Dumbledore, looking straight at Severus, who suddenly stood up, rising hi voice  


"How can you expect me to take care of a child?!" Roared Severus Snape, full of indignity, "What am I going to do with a child?!" Continued, his voice still rising, "The Potter's son? Have you any idea of how incoherent is what you ask? Clearly not, Sir."  


"Severus, I know it is hard to you, but I really need it."  


Albus Dumbledore had all his hope in this young wizard, with furious look and dressed up with stained robes, who was now walking from one side to the other of the room, not wanting to look at the eldest wizard. He could see restlessness upon his face. He knew what he was asking him, was not something easy to accept. So he waited to see what Severus has to say.  


"But, why me? I'm very sure you must have a lot of more people who could help you with this." Said Severus after walking around the room a few more times, still not looking at Dumbledore.   


"All the people who I trust, is busy with other business right now, and I cannot count anymore with the persons who I was hoping to take care of the child."

Severus didn't answered. He was backwards to Dumbledore, staring through the window, absorbed in his own thoughts. So Dumbledore continued: 

"It is not in my plans, make you responsible of him for ever. But it happens that in this very moment, I have very urgent issues to solve. Is my will to get a new family to this boy. I just ask you time. I'll need a few months to order my matters."

Yet, nothing. Severus was still staring through the window, without moving. Dumbledore tried out once last time:

  
"But, of course you will have to leave this house, and the people you frequent." 

It worked. Severus turned around to face Dumbledore. His face showed curiosity. He opened his mouth to say something but then he preferred to keep listening what Dumbledore has to say.

"As you would guess, everybody is looking for this boy. Not only people of the Minister, but also Voldemort's followers." 

Severus stirred when he heard his name, but he didn't say anything. 

"It is necessary for him to be away from all this for a while, at least until things calm down a bit. It would be dangerous if somebody finds out where you both are. That's why it is necessary absolutely discretion." 

"Just a few months, then?" asked Snape, considering the offer.

"Just a few months." Repeated, Dumbledore softly smiling, "And then... I'd like you to think about the possibility of teaching at Hogwarts."

Severus face slightly lightened up. 

"All right. For a short time. But I warn you, I have no babysitting knowledge." 

Dumbledore got up, now with a big smile on his face.   
  
  
"Don't worry about that, you'll manage. Now go and make your baggage." 

Severus Snape got stunned with the last order of Dumbledore.

"Excuse me?" 

"Yes, come' on. Hurry up. Minerva will be here at any minute. I'll wait for you outside." And after that, he left. 

After a few seconds of confusion, trying to figure out what just had happened, Severus, went upstairs to his bedroom. He pulled quickly his trunk form under his bed. Then he threw inside some robes and carefully put some of his books inside, and then he closed the trunk.  


He gave one more look to his small room, with old green walls and a lonely Quidditch poster of his favorite team, the Falmouth Falcons, trying to check if he was missing something. Then, he pulled up his wand, and pointing to his trunk he muttered: "_Wingardium Leviosa"_. The trunk elevated from the floor in front of him. When he reached the door, he turned back to see one last time his bedroom. He find himself smiling. He finally was leaving.  


He walked to the front door to meet Dumbledore. He realized he had forgotten his broomstick while he was passing through the door, but he was interrupted by the old man, who was watching at his odd watch with twelve planets. 

"How fast you made it!. Every time I have to pack it took me at least half an hour to wind my socks. It should be a spell to do that, don't you think?" Said cheerfully Dumbledore, still watching at his watch. 

"Yes," answered Severus, "socks are a challenge to everybody". 

Not noticing the sarcasm of the sentence, Dumbledore nodded and walked to the pavement, looking to his sides trying to spot someone.

Severus himself, looked around. He settled his gaze on the trees of the entrance of his dowdy house, with their branches twisted gloomily. In that moment, he remembered that what something that Dumbledore had not told him.  


"Excuse me, Sir." He called, "You did not mention where I'm going to live for this time".

"I was waiting you to make that question," answered the old wizard, "I found for you a very nice house in a town called Brave Loch. It's quite apart, and Severus, it's a muggle town." Seeing the nasty look of the young wizard he quickly added, "It's the safest thing for both of you" 

Before he could say anything, Dumbledore happily muttered: 

"Oh, here they come." 

Severus approached to Dumbledore and he could see the professor McGonagall who was walking towards them hurriedly, with a child sleeping on her arms and a big bag hanging over his right shoulder. As soon as he saw her, Severus felt sick. When finally she met them, she started speaking them quickly: 

"Good night. Albus, Mr. Snape." Leaning over them. "I would've arrived on time, if it wasn't because of those incontinent people with fireworks among the muggles. They saw me with the boy and they stopped me, anyways...." 

"Minerva, would you do me the favor of explaining Severus the basic things of the care of a child so I can stop the bus?" 

Professor McGonagall looked at him scandalized, but Dumbledore was pulling out his wand now, so he couldn't see her:

She sighted. She was used to the odd wishes of Dumbledore. She looked at Severus and said:  


"Well, he's a quite quiet boy, there's a list of what he should eat in the bag. Cut his food in small peaces, and give it in his mouth. There's also diapers in the bag, you will have to change him when you think it's necessary, and give him a tepid bottle of milk before he sleeps. Ah, don't you ever take your eyes from him, and when you give him a bath, don't let his head sink in the water"  


McGonagall talked so fast that Severus Snape couldn't understand not even a half of what she said, so he asked her terrified:

  
"Could you have it write?!"  


McGonagall gave him a icy look, and before she could say something, they heard a loud "BANG", and a big red bus appeared on the street in front of them.  


"There's no time." Severus just heard her saying, while she was giving him the bag. He wondered if he was doing the right thing when he took a closer look of it and he could appreciate a lot of small and little bears dressed up with sailor clothes. But he had no time to keep reflecting about it, for he find himself carrying the child before he could help it.

Dumbledore and McGonagall walk him to the door of the Knight Bus, as Dumbledore said to him: 

  
"As soon as I can, I will get in touch with you, remember to keep on secret, and pretend the child is yours. Hold him tightly, you know how this bus is. I hope you like your new house, I choose the curtains by myself." He added smiling at him and helping the bus driver to collocate Severus's trunk in the bus. McGonagall was so touched she couldn't speak, but she helped Severus to get on the bus while Dumbledore talked quickly with the driver. Before they close the door, Severus turn around to face the old wizard: 

"I almost forget," said quickly. "What is his name?"  


"Harry." Said Dumbledore. The door closed abruptly in that very moment. He saw for last time through the glasses of the door his so hated house and also the figures of Dumbledore and McGonagall fading away in the distance.   


He walk down the corridor between the beds, trying not to note the rest of the passengers who were looking at them curiously. Finally he found an empty bed. He sat down leaving the ridiculous bag to his side.  


He looked at the face of the child he was holding. The baby was peacefully asleep, not even noticing the violent movements of the bus. Severus extended his finger, and passed it softly over the red scar on Harry's forehead. And he whispered:  


"So.. you are Harry Potter.. the boy who lived" 

  


^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ 

**Post Scriptum**: Hope you liked it. Read and Review! And we have Spanish as first lenguage, so we really sorry if something is wrong with the translation. 


End file.
